His Girl Friday
by Avi Joanie
Summary: When put in a difficult situation.. Who can think coherently? And who would have thought that it would take a week to fall in love. It's these type of things that can really change a persons life.


His Girl Friday  
One Shot  
Based on the song His Girl Friday

**Saturday**  
Like a large size of french fries, or drugs, maybe a hummer or video games... It was something that feels so good when actually it's bad... Of course put in a difficult situation who can actually think coherently?

Her hands roamed my chest as I kissed her desperately. A girl I just met about an hour ago. And that hour with her had led me in this stuffy closet where my hormones were currently expressing my emotions for this girl. And I thought my teenage self was long gone.

In the closet I couldn't see her because their was no light. But I did well remembered her. She had big beautiful green eyes and her hair was dirty blonde. She wasn't what you would say curvy but she was cute. She had the funniest face expressions when I talked to her like when she pouted because I hated cats. I think we ended up in this closet because her cuteness was irresistible.  
But now she was far from cute.. She was kissing me like a savage which was kinda turning me on...

She dropped me on the ground, got on top of me and started kissing me again. But I like being on top and I don't even know her name. So I rolled her over and got an good grip on both of her wrists.

"Hey!" she exclaimed

"Don't you think your going too fast here."

"Do you have balls?" Damn she was feisty.

"If I didn't I would be here." I playfully grinned "But the way this is heading..." I whispered in her ear "I don't know you well enough to have my babies and who knows you might have herpes." My eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and now I could see my surrounding.

"Your a turn-off get off me!" She said trying to wiggle out. I let her free and sat up and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Sorry, but I am not a one-night kind of guy"

She sat up and just looked at me in astonishment. "Hanazono, Karin" she said with her lipstick smudged lips.

"Kujyou, Kazune"  
**Sunday**  
Why does Sunday have such a negative feeling to it? Is it because its hangover day? I remember it was because it was my all weekend homework day. But now I don't hate Sunday, but I don't like it either. As I go on about Sunday my head was pumping because indeed Sunday was hang over day.

I go to my bathroom and get my two Advil pills. I looked at my face and how messed up it is but I did not dare to take a second look. I got back to bed and lay down shirt less and remember what the hell happened last night. I honestly don't remember how I got to my apartment in one piece. All I remembered from last night was Karin, Hanazono the cute girl that changes once your alone with her. Not that I mind.

I look at the time that reads 12:47 and simply sighed. Should I call her? We did give each other our numbers and living in a society where men have to make the move I decided to call her but my telephone ring stopped me from doing so.

"Kujyou speaking." I said in my work voice

"Kazune?"

"Hanazono?" She was sure something, I was supposed to be the one calling

"Karin." She said while giggling on the line.

"I was just about to call."

"Yeah right. Why would you call?"

"The same reason your calling." I said smoothly even though I had no clue why she was calling it could have well be to tell me everything yesterday was a mistake.

"Hahahaha I like you." She bluntly said

"That's why we should meet up tomorrow for lunch." I suggested, it was a now or never.

"Yeah, that sounds quiet good." She whispered.

Sunday is such a good day.  
**Monday**  
"Kazune!" She called as she got out of her house apparently she doesn't work.. Maybe she was rich but I don't give a damn. "I love your car!" She said as she opened the door. "I totally saw you as a BMW kind of guy you know." She smiled at me and I could help but smile back. She had some kind of effect on me and didn't really understand.

"I only got an hour where can we eat near here?" I said as I started the engine.

"A Pizzeria!"

* * *

"I love pizza!" She said as she took a giant bite of her slice.

"I thought girls had to refrain from eating on dates." I said as I took my slice.

She blushed as she yelled "Where do you think I get my energy from? Air? No! I am no famous person to starve myself." She then took another bite of her pizza and started to chew angrily.

"You know I was kidding" I grinned. I swear I am liking this girl more and more.

"I take jokes seriously."

"Then your taking out the joke of joking."

"Your taking out the be quiet from be quiet."

"First time I argued on a date." I said and she blushed again. We both became quiet and ate the pizza of course we shared a couple of glances here and their but we both were on mute. Karin was making me feel like my 18 year old self.. The awkwardness the, the rush of hormones, and the mixed finished the pizza and headed back to the car.

"Thank you for the lunch.." she said as I opened her door.

"Thank you for your company" I smiled and before she got in the car wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me. I was shocked but I kissed her back. She sure loved playing the role of the guy.  
**Tuesday**  
I was on my 5th call and she did not answer. We were supposed to go out to dinner tonight but by the way this was going I did not think so.

"Come on!" I said as I stopped the 6th call. Everything was fine yesterday so why is she ditching me tonight. I threw the phone on my bed and walked to my living room. My man pride was hurt. Karin was starting to be many of my firsts. Because this was the first time a girl bailed on me when usually its be doing the ditching.  
I sighed and started unbuttoning my shirt because at the moment i felt really uncomfortable.. is it really possible to take such a huge liking on a girl I met 3 days ago? Because my heart is acting fucking weird.  
**Wednesday**  
1..2...3...4...5 I spun my 1,800 dollar pen as I counted in my mind, I was bored and I didn't want to work today. I worked in a major scientific research center and even if I am young as I am I am already one of the top bosses not only that but my family is rich. I looked at the time and I still need a couple hours for work to be finished.

"Kujyou-sama?" Said my assistant as she knocked the door.

"Yes? Come in."

"You have a lady on the line the wishes to talk to you? Should I put them on the phone?" Only one person came to mind.

"Yes put them on." I said as I picked up my office phone and my assistant closed the door.

"Hello?" Karin said through the phone.

"Hello." I said in my professional voice, she did had some explaining to do and I wasn't that happy with her bailing on me last night.

"I want to say I am sorry for last night something came up and was unable to go or even call you I am sorry."

"Really? What was so important?" The line was quiet for a while. "Hello?"

"Listen... I make it up to you okay. Tonight I promise how about we meet up somewhere" She said whispering "I am really sorry for last night... I actually really like you." I am a sucker for this girl.

"Fine..."

Somehow we ended in this situation I would say. I picked her up from house and we went to a little fancy Thai restaurant. I am not really a fan but Karin defiantly was. After we ate we went back to her place. She offered me to go in and I took the offer.

"This is your house?" I asked as we entered the living room

"..Yeah it is I have lived her for five years now. Would you like some wine?" She said as she took off her coat.

"Sure I guess." I looked around the room and it was pretty big and had expensive furnishing, it was like some famous person's house, but it had no pictures.

"Here you go" She said as she brought to glasses of wine.

"To us?" She said as she held her glass for a toast.

"To us."

"Kazune?" Karin said after the toast.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you..."

"What should we do about it?" I said and put my glass down.

I walked to her and kissed her. With out moving she put her glass down and kissed me back while wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her in closer. The atmosphere started to heat up like on the night I met her. Her hands started roaming and my body was burning for her touch as our lips played. Little did I know what I was getting into.  
**Thursday**  
I felt the sun light up the room bright. I opened my eyes and there she was sleeping next to me. I looked at her sleeping face for a while. I felt like on the top of the world for she was the most beautiful girl I had met. She opened those green eyes of her and smiled.

"Morning.." She said as she smiled.

"Your killing me... your too cute.." I said as I leaned for a kiss

"Here you go." she said as she placed the breakfast plate on the table.

"Thank you."

"I don't really use this table haha." She said as she sat down.

"Most of the times I am alone in this house that's why."

"You must feel lonely then..."

"Yes I do at times, but not today. You are with me today" She smiled and started to eat her food. "Dig in it actually isn't bad."

"Want to go out somewhere today?" I said as I started eating"

"Hmmm aren't you going to work today?"

"I can miss a day can't I?"

"Can we go to the amusement park then!" She said happily.

"Anything you say."

* * *

This girl was wild. Through out the day I had to stop and sit down from all the roller coaster rides she was dragging me too. But lucky I didn't die and drove her safely to her house.

"Thanks for today Kazune."

"No problem, it was fun" I lean for a kiss goodbye and she gradually kissed backed.

"See you another day." She grinned and left my car. So I waited for her to go in her house and then I drove away with a big grin on my face. Not only was her cute but I loved everything about her. She was my dream girl.  
**Friday**  
Before I went to work I drove to Karin's house because I had forgotten my cellphone. I was late to work as it is so I forgot to call Karin. As I arrived, I looked at a car parked in Karin's drive way. Maybe her friend or family was visiting her. I parked my car and walked to her door. For some reason I felt a bad feeling but I still knocked the door.

"Coming!" I hear a voice say from the inside. I waited 6 seconds for the door to open and when it did all I saw was a unfamiliar face.

"How can I help you?" Said a guy with black hair and light brown eyes. I was kinda speechless especially since the hand he was holding the door with had a wedding ring.

"Who is it honey?" I hear Karin say in the distance.

"Some guy who is not saying anything." He said

"Really?" I heard her voice come closer. She came out and saw me with her eyes wide opened.

"I left my phone here." I said with no emotion at that moment I forgot to express it.

"Oh this is your friend you said that was here when I found the phone?" The guy said to Karin. So I am the friend.. The fuck buddy.

"Y-yeah." Karin said then there was a pause.. All I did was look at Karin and think of all the harm I wanted to do to her. "I'll go get it." She said quickly she probably knew what I was thinking.

"I am Jin Koga by the way." The guy said, the name was very familiar. "I am actually a singer you probably heard of me." Bingo he was a famous person, whose wife is fucking me.

"I am Kazune Kujyou."

"Ah your the only son of the Kujyou family."

"Yes I am." and your wife is having an affair with me.

"How long have you been married with Karin? May I ask?"

"5 years our anniversary was this Tuesday."

"Congratulations."

"Here it is." Karin said as she handed the phone to me.

"I'll make sure I will never leave it here again." I said and Karin was the only one who got the message. "Well I have to go to work nice meeting you Koga." I then walked away to my car. And drove off hoping I never look at those people again.

* * *

Time has past since I last seen Karin. It took only one week for her to really become a big part of my life, but that's a mistake I promised not to make again. She did call me the weeks after, Saturday through Thursday but never Friday, because she is always his girl Friday.


End file.
